Telephone operators are under continuous pressure to reduce operating costs, as well as to upgrade legacy systems to provide more services and support additional customers. One result of these pressures is the consolidation of signaling and switching offices into a smaller number of relatively large offices capable of providing more services to more customers. In general, a transition from one switching office to another requires physically moving lines and trunks from one switching office to another, which necessarily interrupts services to end customers and requires configuration changes in other offices throughout the signaling network. Given the large number of lines and trunks associated with even smaller switching offices and the desire to minimize interruptions in service, there is a need for a way to efficiently transition telephony services from one switching office to another to support consolidation, expansion, or general re-homing of telephony lines, trunks, and services.